


Hired Help

by shonen413



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, no I won't say who I wrote it for, request, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonen413/pseuds/shonen413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog are here for a job, and that job is to destroy every drone in this compound. But you have other plans for at least one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired Help

BOOM.

  
Their signature entrance couldn't be ignored. Especially not when it's being used to get inside the building you're currently hiding in. You grimace slightly and hear the metallic pitter patter of the hundreds of security drones set up to impede their advance. Then you hear the tell tale sound of scrap metal shredding through plastic and fiberglass, and that's your signal. You hit the button that sends out the tasers and nets towards the larger of the two marauders, and you hear heavy breathing and the whine of servos as two thirds of the robots try and drag Roadhog away. The rest turn their attention squarely on the amputee partner, who gives a laugh as he blasts himself and a half dozen scrap heaps through the air. You hear the soft thump of flesh hitting ground, and you realize he's finally outside of your hidey hole. Time to take your chance.  
Throwing your weight against the door, you put on a look of fake panic, and tumble out of the bathroom. He stares at you, his peg leg slipping on the smooth tile as he tries to get up. "W-who are you?" You squeak with a slight eagerness to your voice, and he grins wide.

  
"G'day cobber, I didn't see you there. You didn't happen to see a bloody trap somewhere around here? I could swear I... Oh nevermind, I just heard the sweet sound of a robot losing it's legs. Hehehehehe." He leans back and starts to sort of crab walk himself up to a standing position, and you catch him inadvertently humping the air. Your eyes are drawn to the motion, and you scramble to get to your feet, helping him up by wedging your foot against his peg leg, so it can get some traction. "Upsy daisy, that's a good girl. I don't remember getting paid to blow up any people. Did that suit say anything about people? Or was it just the bots? Hmm... Oh, no it was just bots, I was gonna try and use the scrap like Legos!" He grinned and promptly ignored you, showing off his back and giving you the opportunity to firmly grab him by the shoulders and toss him into the bathroom. Thank god he was leaning on his right side, because his peg leg slipped once more, and he fell right into the open stall. "Woah, that was fun! Let's do it again! But let's use a bomb and make me go faster!" He laughed and the started to get up but you pushed him down, glaring at him.

  
"I didn't pay for the drones and set up you two to come here to watch what I could see on tv." You smile and cup his junk (you hate yourself for calling it that) and he looks confused for a moment, then frowns.  
"Now listen here, Jamison Fawkes is not a whore! Sure, Assassin, thief, demolition man. Even baby candy pilferer, yes, but I've nev-" You promptly shut him up by kissing him, and he relaxes slightly. The smell of burnt everything fills your nostrils, and the taste of motor oil and accelerant is on your lips. It's exactly what you thought he'd taste like, and you can feel your cheeks grow hot. Fuck... You are actually doing this... You're feeling up the Australian terror you've seen so many times flying across your tv screen and you're tasting his lips and he was groping your chest and... Wait shit, he was groping your chest!? Oh god, ok, just stay calm and "Oh fuck Fawkes, just fuck me please," you whimper as you pull away from him to stare into those insane eyes, to which he responds to with laughter. "Ya coulda just asked, Sheila." His mechanical arm is rough and the finger joints catch on your shirt but it doesn't matter because he just rips it and your bra off, and starts feeling up your naked breasts. The joints pinch you and it hurts, but you moan regardless as you scramble to undo his shorts. The yellow bottoms quickly get thrown to the side, and you're grinding agains a pair of ratty half burned boxers. His cock is hardening and you can feel it easily through what's left of his clothes.

  
He takes the next step, by using both of his hands to just pull your skirt down, not even bothering to unbutton it. This hurts but you're so into what's happening you kind of like it, and he bites your neck and grabs your ass, smacking it hard. You let his name escape your mouth like a swear word, and the only thing between you are the bombs strapped to his chest and the clothes on your respective groins.

  
Now it's your turn and you decide to rip his boxers off and watch as it flops out, eight inches of thick outlaw dick throbbing in the air. You grab it with one hand as he pulls your panties off, your pussy already wet from the fantasy of this situation. You kiss him again, and stroke his cock, his metal hand on your ass, inching between your cheeks. He makes his way right into your asshole, a single finger pushing in easily (for him at least) and wiggling around. You cry out in pain, but you rub your pussy against his thigh, trying to offset the pain with pleasure. He laughs and uses his free hand to push his cock down, so it's straining to get up, your pussy sliding across its length as you move.

  
You pull up and stare down at him, the cock pointed right at your dripping cunt, and he rolls his eyes. "Well I don't got all god damn day! You gonna fuck me or just gonna get me hard and make me take it out on the poor drones you bought?" You glare at him and with one swift motion, you've impaled yourself on him, and you grab his chest tight, letting out a pathetic cry.  
"Just fuck me already you asshole!" you demand from him, and he's eager to oblige. He grips your ass again, and starts to bounce you on his hips, moving you up and down in time with his own thrusts. His mouth closes around one of your nipples, and he bites down hard enough to leave a mark, sucking and running his tongue all over it. He moves his flesh hand towards your front and starts to tease your clit as he fucks you, making sure your pussy is clenching hard around him. "Fuck, Sheila that's... Oh gods almighty, you're gonna make me explode!" You panic and try and get off of him before he cums inside of you, but your legs are like jelly and your eyes roll to the back of your head for a split second as you climax, leaking all over him. He tenses up and his cock grows even thicker inside of you, the man about to blow. Fawkes shoves himself deep inside of you, and you can feel his seed stain your insides and stretch you out slightly. You hope to god that the radiation has made him infertile.

  
You roll off of him, and he's panting, trying to catch his breath, which he does before you do. "Thanks Sheila, that was fun, but I've got a contract to finish out, and I'm not gonna say no to killin' some more bots, even if they are dumb dr-" he looks up as you both hear the tell l-tale explosions and grinding gunshot sounds of Roadhog getting free. Junkrat quickly pulls his shorts up and grabs his gun, before turning back one last time. "For real Sheila, next time just ask, maybe we can convince the big lug to join in." He giggles and jumps out of the room, leaving you to wonder whether or not that was worth it. But the afterglow and the slight pleased embarrassment of watching his cum eke out of you says that it was.


End file.
